Friendship Turn to love
by phantomlady13
Summary: So he has everything prepared. A red carpet, a lot of red rose petals, luxury cars, preparing for a vacation home that is owned by his family, his strong will (he will need it) and stamina of course. This is one-shot.


**Disclaimer :** I do Not own Naruto. Even I want to.

So much thank you for who read my story. Really, because I'm a new writer wannabe. Even I doubt that myself. So I will really appreciate it if you can give your opinions on my story. Oh, This story is inspired from one of the songs in my country. Hope you like it.

And one again , Arigatōgozaimashita ! *Bow deeply*

Now on the story !

* * *

Naruto is a Konoha Senior-High School student. He had bright yellow hair , big blue eyes , three whiskers lines in his two cheeks and lips that beg to be kissed. He was noisy , loud , hyperactive ( but cute ; Sasuke said so in his head), friendly, cheerful and yet people loves him especially a lot of boys (he said this death glare). And he is my best friend.

I, Uchiha Sasuke who were famous for being cold, arrogant, and the smartest student can be friends with him, it surprised many people, including myself. I'm very opposite of him. Bluish black hair, black eyes dark, smooth face and sexy lips. Everyone loves me especially girls(he sneering when he say this). See, we are so different, right ?!. Somehow Naruto always understand what I mean, to support whatever I do, always bring the best and the worst in me and always make me smile, even laugh out loud.

So on the anniversary of the school this time. I would say I loves him. But since I was an Uchiha, it cannot be mediocre or usual. My father expressed his love for my mother with a national TV news broadcasts. And my brother expressed his love to his girlfriend with a hot air balloon that reads **' You are mine, Deidara. By Uchiha Itachi '** , soaring across the Japanese islands.

So he has prepared everything. A red carpet, a lot of red rose petals, luxury cars, preparing for a vacation home that is owned by his family, and his strong will and stamina of course.

* * *

On The Day

Naruto received a letter in his shoe locker, his locker, the locker room a change of clothes in her sports activities to the blackboard in class. The article should not be removed before he saw it, just imagine what he felt. He is so embarrassed by that. Everyone will stare and ask him about that.

All that is written in the letter and the blackboard is **' Come to the middle school and stood in the X, 5pm. Do not be late !. By. S '**

He almost late because he fell asleep on the roof school. He ran to the school grounds but had seen many girls scattered everywhere instead of X sign. Naruto saw Sasuke on stage. He was confused, he knew Sasuke does not like to follow the events time like this. He did not like, no, he hated being the center of attention.

 **'What do Sasuke up there?'** , He wondered. He shook his head and remember the message that should be he followed. **'He/She tell me to go the center, in a sea of that female fans ?!'** , he sighed and began trying to break through.

He tries to break through, but the girls are very strict in maintaining their position. They do not want to miss the action of their idol. **'Sasuke-sama , , , ugh'** , Naruto roll his eyes.

Sasuke wearing tight black pants that showed his long legs,a white T-shirt that clung to his body and almost transparent, black leather jacket, and a silver necklace shaped side wings.

Naruto finally reached the middle right above the X, he looked down to make sure. **'Hmm, so where the person who gave me the sign'** , he wondered, looking left and right.

"SASUKE-KUN","SASUKE-SAMA","SASUKE","MARRY ME". He twitched, his left and right are the fans of Sasuke. All of them.

'Great ! Now he stuck between Sasuke's fans', he thinks upset.

And then Sasuke bring front his guitar and music start playing. All of them amazingly silent as soon as possible. And red rose petals slowly raining down.

He starts singing calmly yet full of emotions, everyone hypnotized by him. While his eyes searching for one pair of eyes.

His eyes found Naruto's blue ones, so much emotions show in his eyes.

"Your eyes are also the eyes of my eyes"

"There is a desire that may be prohibited", his eyes show something that is not understood by Naruto.

"A word that so difficult to be spoken", he sang this line with a feeling of something stuck on his tongue. Want to be spoken but could not, just like many opportunities have been missed.

"Until my inner torment", Dreamy breath can be heard everywhere as Sasuke sang it with a pained expression. All of Sasuke's fans in there felt who would get Sasuke very lucky because so loved by him. Oh, they know that Sasuke in the middle of wooing his prospective partners. Because everyone knows a secret of Uchiha family. They are normally cold and flat-faced expression will be filled with emotion when they woo prospective partners.

"God help me to explain"

"My feelings turn into love", BRUK, some of the girls fainted and the petals of red roses spread everywhere when Sasuke say the LOVE word .

"My heart could not tidy up a love", Sasuke sing this parts wildly. Like; nodding his head like a Rockstar.

"Because love is implied and explicit", he sings this while pointing his finger at the middle.

"Although my lips kept saying NO", he sings with a voice that exploded at the end while facing upwards with raised hand like try to reach something. And the petals still falls down.

"My eyes continue to emit light", he sings quietly with breath panting while his eyes look into Naruto's eyes.

"In find myself getting lost"

"When we're together"

"Sigh of breath that can not be forwarded"

"Friendship turned into love", he sang this parts while stares intently at Naruto when he says every word.

"A word that so difficult to be spoken"

"Until my inner torment"

"God help me explain"

"My feelings turn into love", he sings that with huskies voices that capture more of people while still looking at Naruto.

Naruto blushed until his face is red like Sasuke's favorite. Tomato, even his ears is red. He has forgotten his original purpose here.

"My heart could not tidy up a love"

"Because love is implied and explicit"

"Although my lips kept saying NO", he smirks sexily toward Naruto.

"My eyes continue to emit light", his eyes show a hint of lust.

"What we now feel"

"Why do not we try to unite"

"Perhaps the temptations to friendship", he sings with frowned brows.

"Or perhaps a divine providence", he smirks with confidence now. With a shower of red roses, petals around Naruto.

* * *

ON THE RED CARPETS

He finished the song with a sexy smirk on his face. He knows Naruto now aware of his feelings. He gives his guitar to his drummer. His Aniki immediately implements their plans that have been developed previously when he saw Sasuke will be finished soon .

The bodyguard all dressed in black with black sunglass, actually his brother's friends immediately approached him and soon pave the way for him. His way toward his beloved.

Naruto is embarrassed as hell do not realize this because he was busy with his own thoughts with his head bowed.

Sasuke jumped from the stage down to the bottom. He walked the red carpet with confidence toward Naruto as he saw his beloved was not aware of the situation. Yes, from a few minutes before he finished his song, there is a crew ,no, actually they are his family member who spread the red carpet from him toward his beloved, just a family traditions. So if Naruto is aware, he is certain to run away from him now.

All the girls screaming his name but he did not care about them. Because it is not their cries he wants to hear but the sound of screaming and shouts coming from the sweet mouth of Naruto as he squirmed under him.

Luminous eyes imagine all of it will happen shortly. Finally, he stood in front of Naruto, he looked at Naruto amused for a moment.

"Dobe," he said fondly.

But his desire is very high already so he can't wait any longer. He immediately picks up Naruto like a sack of rice, right hand holding his thighs while his left hand holding Naruto's plump ass.

"kyaaaa..." naruto shrieked. He unconsciously closes his eyes and gripped Sasuke's clothes.

"Put me down !", he shrieked while struggled unpalatable because he thought he had been kidnapped.

"Calm down Dobe," Sasuke said while stroked his butt. Can't waste the opportunity, right.

"Huh ?! Sasuke ?! ", he said surprised when he hear Sasuke's voices while looking at the back of Sasuke's head. When he see Sasuke head turn to look at him there sat quietly his smirking faces. His face immediately heats up embarrassed from before scenes so he immediately looking down...at Sasuke's ass.

Gulp "Wow...", he muttered unconsciously.

Sasuke smirking when he hear that. And brings Naruto's legs to circular his waist. So Naruto's face is close to him. **'And I have reasons to palmed his ass'** , he said smugly in his head.

"Like what you see Dobe" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Yes...what ?! NO ! of course not ", while pouting his pouty red lips and cross his arms but he forgot that he was being held Sasuke.

"Waah...", Naruto shrieked surprised when he feels he fell backward. He tries to reach forward and immediately grab his front clothes. Sasuke stopped immediately when he feels his face being pulled to Naruto's chest. He can feel Naruto's nipples. When Naruto feel saved from the event of his fall. He tried to catch his breathe, right beside Sasuke's ear. So it was not his fault that he also took the opportunity to kiss the slender neck in front of his eyes. He began to bite little by little Naruto's neck, and because hearing a soft moan of Naruto.

"Aaah ...", Naruto moaned softly.

He began to lick and suck neck Naruto. But as they reached the front of the slick black sports car. He was with a heavy heart to stop their activities. Sasuke immediately seated Naruto in the passenger seat and kissed him fiercely until Naruto panting and dazed for the waiting time he surely gets while he drove. As soon as he saw his action managed to outwit Naruto. Sasuke immediately entered and sat in the driver seat. He immediately locked the door so Naruto did not come out. Buckled up Naruto and him.

* * *

IN THE CAR

"So...?!", he said while softly caressing Naruto's face.

"Huh ?!", Naruto said dazedly while blinks his eyes to try to understand what Sasuke says.

He chuckled and stared at Naruto deeply "Now you know what I feel,I want to know what you feel ?".

"Huh ?! Um...I...uh..." while biting his lips and joining his hands together. Naruto tries to figure it out, what he feels for Sasuke. He likes to play Sasuke, hang out with him, being Sasuke's sole attention, and he like the...kiss too. **'So that's mean he likes Sasuke like boyfriends ?!'** , his face start to heat up again.

Sasuke cannot resist the temptations. So obviously he leans in and ravishes Naruto's lips. He nibbled on his bottom lips before licking it, demanding for entry. Naruto parted unconsciously while cling to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting oranges and Naruto's unique flavor mixed perfectly. Naruto moaned softly, which aroused Sasuke badly. Sasuke forces himself to stop, that's a really hard you know, but if not he'll be never stopped until Naruto squirmed beneath him.

Naruto's blue eyes clouded with lust, he blushing cutely, his lips red and swollen. A string of saliva connected their lips.

"I...I love you Sasuke", he muttered shyly.

" I love you, Naruto", Sasuke said at the same time with Naruto.

Sasuke swallowed when he heard that. **'Finally'** , he shouts in his head. He stole the last kiss, just a brief kiss to seal the deal and immediately started the engine and sped at full speed toward the vacations home which he had finished to prepare.

He cannot wait to have ravished and have Naruto all to himself.

* * *

So how is it ?!

Like it ?! Or...Love it ?! *Sorry can't bring myself to say "Hate it"*

Reviews, please !


End file.
